Sakurajima Chiharu
Sakurajima Chiharu (桜島 千春) was introduced as the person who saved Hasegawa Taizou's life two times. First, when he was going to hang himself. Second, when the students decided to either eat him or give him to a lion. She called Hasegawa Taizou as Mr. Pig. Later, she lived with Hasegawa when her mother fell ill and brought to the hospital. She was also the person who was infected by the contagious virus, MADAO 49, and got healed at another planet. Background She was born at a normal Family with his father (Possibly a Madao) described similar with Hasegawa. She always stopped his Father when his Father tried to hang himself. Later, Her Father ran away from debts and tried to find a proper job. Her family then went poor. But, although she became poor, she never felt sad and always happy. Appearance She wears a yellow Kimono with a flower motive and sandals in everyday life. Later, she wears a ragged Kimono when she began to lives with Hasegawa Taizou. Personality She was a Kind kid that always helped Hasegawa. She was also a Positive and Optimist Kid that always Happy no matter what happens. She is also Great-mannered and Polite shown at how she speaks to Hasegawa although He was a Madao, Homeless, and Poor. Relationship [[Father|'Father']]' :' She hoped that one day she can play and help his Father. Although her Father run away, She never felt angry to her Father and hoping his Father to return. [[Mother|'Mother']]' ': Her only relatives when Her father ran away. Little known about her but in a Nutshell she is Chiharu mother. [[Hasegawa Taizou|'Hasegawa Taizou']] : She saved Hazegawa twice and began to live with him when her mother went ill. She made Hazegawa become happy and she feel so happy and Fun. She is also so close to Hazegawa for she also refers him to her Dad. Story Madaodog Millionaire arc She studies at a Temple School and in an unknown time helped a Kid named Hasegawa by telling him an answer when he was eating his lunch. Hasegawa then noticed Hasegawa Taizo who tried to hang himself when he looked out. She then save Hasegawa from hanging himself. She then dressed Hasegawa with a Pig Costume and keeping him as a School pet. Later she saved Hasegawa again from being eaten by either the Students or the lion. After she save him, She told Hasegawa that she will enter the Madaodog Millionaire competition and win the prize, hoping her father to see her and return again. In another day, She calls Hasegawa and told her that her mother has fallen ill. He then Brought his mother into the hospital and Chiharu began living with Hasegawa. She then began to lived with Hasegawa and later sees him as a Father to her. Although She sleeps at Cardboard Box, Drinks Tea at used Bottles, Eat a Throwed Bento, and living homeless, She told Hasegawa that she was Happy and having Fun. She told him that it was the first time she felt at home with his "Dad". As she said that, she collapsed because of the MADAO 49 virus. Hasegawa then brought her into the hospital. In Some Other time, She was Brought to another Planet to get treated and Cured. When Hasegawa was Entering the Madaodog Millionaire Show, She told Chiharu that this is Mr. Pig's Final Answer, Paying off 1/3 debt of her family. Trivia References Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Teenagers Category:Students